femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lash (Oblivion)
' Lash' (Musetta Vander) is a henchwoman in the 1994 sci-fi comedy film "Oblivion", as well as its sequel "Oblivion 2: Backlash" from 1996. Oblivion (1994) Lash was a seductive, leather-clad baddie, who is a member of a gang headed by Red Eye (Andrew Divoff), a reptilian outlaw who can regenerate limbs. The gang are futuristic desperadoes that have their sight set on turning the tumbleweed town of Oblivion into their own private playgound. Oblivion is set in the year 3031, and resembled the Old West, with a futuristic flavor. Lash is very handy with an electronic bull whip and uses it like a crafty dominatrix who chews up everyone who crosses her. Lash has a special thing sexually with Red Eye. However despite this she actually has a romantic attraction to Zack stone. The gang begins by murdering the town's Marshal Stone (Mike Genovese), and disabling his cyborg deputy, Stell (Meg Foster). Red Eye and his cronies begin to bully and persuade the townspeaople into allowing him to take over the town. Marshal Stone's son, Zack Stone (Richard Joseph Paul) returns to town and confronts the gang. Zack is able to chase Red Eye out of town and bring the town back to order. Video Oblivion Gallery Musetta Vander oblivion.gif Musetta_Vander_-_Oblivion.gif Musetta Vander oblivion2.gif Musetta Vander oblivion3.gif Musetta Vander oblivion4.gif Musetta Vander oblivion5.gif Musetta Vander oblivion6.gif Musetta Vander oblivion7.gif Musetta Vander oblivion8.gif Musetta Vander oblivion9.gif Musetta Vander oblivion10.gif Musetta Vander oblivion11.gif Musetta Vander oblivion12.gif Musetta Vander oblivion13.gif Musetta Vander oblivion14.gif Musetta Vander oblivion15.gif Musetta Vander oblivion16.gif Musetta Vander oblivion17.gif Musetta_Vander_Oblivion6.gif oblivion_1994_movie_musetta_vander_andrew_divoff_2.jpg Musetta Vander oblivion18.gif screenshot_19205.png Musetta Vander oblivion19.gif 45877273975_56bb7ee2a5_b.jpg Uikhglu.jpg Musetta_vander_oblivion_01.png Musetta_vander_oblivion2_01.jpg SdiohÖAS.jpg Oblivion 2: Backlash (1996) In the second film, "Oblivion 2: Backlash", Lash ventures out on her own. In this film, a lethal bounty hunter named Sweeney (Maxwell Caulfield) arrives to arrest the seductive outlaw Lash on multiple charges, including murderer, torturer, and kidnapping. Lash just inherited a mine of Derconium (the most valuable mineral in the universe). She won it in a game of cards. However, Red Eye's brother Jaggar (Andrew Divoff), wants the mine for himself to rule the galaxy. Lash and the sheriff of Oblivion, Jaggar, and Sweeney all fight over it. Lash explores the mine on her own, and becomes trapped in there. Sweeney rescues her but on the way out puts her under arrest However, Lash pulls a fast one and electrocutes him with her whip. While Sweeney is knocked unconscious, Lash makes a run for it. However, Sweeney's men (Zack and Buteo) are waiting for her, and she has to escape back into the mine. She is immediately knocked out by Sweeney, who puts her over his shoulder and carries her to jail. Lash is put into jail to await trail, but Zack later lets her go, since it was Miss Kity who was really at fault. Lash later takes Jagger back to her room Trivia *Musetta Vander appeared as the henchwoman Munitia in the 1996 film, "Wild Wild West". *Musetta Vander appeared as Lady Beryl in the 1996 fantasy film "The Dark Mist", also called "The Lord Protector: The Riddle of the Chosen". *Musetta Vander appeared as Shauna Teague in the 1996 episode "Murder by the Book" for the TV series "Diagnosis Murder". *Musetta Vander appeared as Natalie French in the 1997 episode "Teacher's Pet" from the TV series Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Musetta Vander appeared as Queen Sindel in the 1997 film, "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation". *Musetta Vander appeared as Ilainus in the 2000 episode "Amphiboles Under Siege" for the TV series "Xena: Warrior Princess". *Musetta Vander appeared as villainess Prima in three 2000 episodes of the TV series "Secret Agent Man". *Musetta Vander appeared as Nutragena, the villainess in the 2002 episode "Hamm Stroker's Suck My Blood". *Musetta Vander appeared as Morticia in the 2006 film, "Monster Night" Oblivion 2: Backlash Video Oblivion 2: Backlash Gallery Musetta Vander oblivion50.gif Musetta Vander oblivion21.gif Musetta Vander oblivion22.gif Musetta Vander oblivion23.gif Musetta Vander oblivion24.gif Fsjkhldios.jpg Musetta Vander oblivion25.gif Musetta Vander oblivion26.gif Musetta Vander oblivion27.gif Oblivion-2-Backlash-images-51a59fcb-03ef-441a-9e52-a68f31394ac.jpg 838149_00_14_55.jpg Musetta Vander oblivion28.gif Musetta Vander oblivion29.gif Musetta Vander oblivion30.gif Musetta Vander oblivion31.gif Musetta_Vander_Oblivion5.gif Musetta Vander oblivion32.gif Musetta_Vander_Oblivion4.gif Musetta_Vander_Oblivion3.gif Musetta Vander oblivion33.gif Musetta Vander oblivion34.gif Musetta Vander oblivion35.gif Musetta Vander oblivion36.gif Lash.png Musetta Vander oblivion37.gif Lash2.png Musetta Vander oblivion38.gif 7B20F235-4725-421D-991E-46F999239A31.jpeg 06ECBEB4-E66A-4354-AD3F-B2734F997791.jpeg Musetta Vander oblivion45.gif F03275EE-029F-4D15-AAD1-86CB5D62B42F.jpeg Musetta_vander_oblivion2_03.jpg 83F3F036-CD85-479A-AD5D-4906FD7446BA.jpeg Musetta Vander oblivion46.gif Musetta Vander oblivion49.gif Musetta Vander oblivion47.gif ED8E766E-2A65-455D-B7A6-15819A3B2979.jpeg Musetta Vander oblivion48.gif Musetta Vander oblivion40.gif Musetta Vander oblivion41.gif Musetta Vander oblivion42.gif Musetta Vander oblivion43.gif Musetta Vander oblivion44.gif screenshot_19206.png screenshot_19207.png Oblivion-2-Backlash-images-3dc2e1ed-41d1-4adb-8911-c6eb6e8b250.jpg Category:1990s Category:Bisexual Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Dominatrix Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Latex Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pervert Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Villain's Lover Category:Whip Category:Fate: Arrested